Glirty
by squigggle007
Summary: A young Irish student finds a friend and more in this heart warming tale..


**Glirty**

_A story of glexual awakening_

Conor fumbled with the unfamiliar combination of his locker in McKinley high, eager to leave the school as quickly and smoothly as possible. It was his first full term here as a senior and already he was growing to feel uneasy in the place. Most of the teachers were racist bigoted people, with an unhealthy fascination with the students. Especially Mr. Schuester, the Spanish and Glee Master. Conor thought he of all people in this small Ohioan town would've helped assimilate the strapping young Irishman into this melting pot for lesbians and losers, but no, all Mr. Schue did was invite Conor to join him for a private _'jamming session'_ after sectionals.

Conor had already heard of Mr. Schues _'jamming sessions'_ from young Darren Kaminski who sat beside him in his algebra class and how every one of Mr. Schues sessions usually ended up with said _'jammer'_ (usually male) being treated for a perforated colon. Conor would NOT be attending one of those soirees any time soon.

Finally, the lock on the damned locker shut just as the majority of the McKinleyans left the premises for the weekend. Conor cursed Coach Beiste for keeping him back late to run extra laps in Phys Ed, now the traffic back to the student exchange house would take at least an hour to navigate through. Conor ran his massive fingers through his sweaty Jewish mop and decided his best bet would be to wait in the audition room and bide his time until the 5:00 bus arrived to bring him to the house. He could get his French project on Napoleon finished for next Wednesday in the meantime.

As Conor hunched his satchel onto his lanky shoulder he heard the soft sigh of the doors to the choir room open and the _'puh'_ of rubber and lino edging towards him. He figured that the janitors Juanita and Pavlova had already started tidying the school and he cursed his luck. They'd turn him out of the school and he'd have to wait outside until the bus arrived.

'_Shit pancakes'_

Conor cursed the luck of the Irish and made moves to exit the building. He was already at the fire exit door when he heard the rubbery noise stop behind him. A hard finger prodded his lower back, just above his lean buttocks.

Conor turned around in shock, he knew Puerto Ricans were small, but he didn't think Juanita was a midget. To his surprise he saw not an elderly Latina woman behind him, but a handicapped nerd.

'_Artie'! 'Shit'! 'You gave me a fright'!_

Conor chuckled his giant chuckle which rumbled like the feedback from a mike in the empty school corridor.

'_Sorry about that man, I saw you leaving and you dropped something, it's from your satchel'...' I picked it up, here'!_

Artie reached out a rough gloved hand and handed a single page to Conor. It was his Matthew McConaughey shirtless waterfall gay men weekly calendar.

'_Gee Artie thanks...'_

Conor blushed his giant blush at the humiliation of having his sexual desires spilling out in the open in school like that. Artie smiled his crippled smile.

'_No dude its a'ight; I'm cool with stuff like that'... 'Well I'm kinda in to it myself'... 'But McConaughey is only a six in my opinion'..._

He winked a crippled eye at Conor and Conor gulped.

'_A six'? 'Then who's a ten Artie'? 'Who on earth can beat McConaughey'?_

'_Well to be honest'..._

Artie wheeled in closer, so his wheel was resting lightly against Conors flip-flop...

'_It would have to be you'... 'I have a thing for Irish accents'..._

Conors prostate did a somersault... HIM A TEN? He could scarcely believe it... But now that Archie was looking at him with such an intense gaze in his crippled eyes, he began to feel like a ten. He had not before noticed how Arties glasses gleamed like diamonds or how his aluminium wheels glinted like the hubcaps on a Porsche. Conor studied the young mans laced up muscular hands in his gloves and wondered how they would feel slowly caressing his inexperienced pale body...

Artie studied Conor for a moment smiling his crippled smile wider than before. Then he noticed the bulge in his trousers and in Conors. He laughed at Conors shocked face. Conor couldn't believe it.

'_I-I-t-t wo-o-o-rks'? 'But I thought'... 'The accident'?_

He spluttered and motioned to the wheel chair...

'_Oh no, I can assure you I still have full use of my penis and pubes longer and thicker than Mr. Schuesters hair'... 'C'mon Leprechaun.'_

He patted his enlarged crotch

'_Let's go to the auditorium'...I'm __very__ handicapable'..._

Hope you've enjoyed the show! ;)


End file.
